Secret Admirer
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: Relena wakes to start receiving gifts from an anonymous admirer. Some OOC, hints of 2:1, R:1, ?:R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

'_blah_' thoughts

Relena was brushing her hair one autumn morning when she heard a car drive up to the mansion. Curious, she slipped out of her room and down the hall to the foyer. Pagan had answered the door and was now carefully examining a medium sized box.

"What is that, Pagan?" Relena asked from the bannister.

"A gift for you. There is no return address, but I do not think it to be a bomb, Miss."

"May I?" She held out her hands.

Moving over to a small table, she carefully opened the lid of the box. Pushing aside some of the packaging kernels, her hands felt something cold, but rigid. Carefully lifting, she removed a crystalline vase, detailed in a quaint geometric pattern.

"I dare say!" Pagan exclaimed, "That is leaded crystal! Very expensive. Your secret admirer certainly has good taste!"

"Secret admirer?"

"Well, yes, Miss. There was no return address, as I already stated."

"I wonder who…" she murmured. 'Heero, perhaps?'

IIII

The next day at school, Relena sat on the bleachers, watching Duo and Heero play. Their team was, of course, winning. After the final buzzer sounded, Duo paused and waved into the crowd, Heero right next to him, looking grim as ever. She smiled, then waved back at them.

IIII

"Good morning, Pagan." Relena said, descending the stairs.

"Good morning, Miss." As he bowed ever so slightly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Relena volunteered. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for one Relena Peacecraft."

"I am she."

"Well, then these are for you." He said, handing over a bouquet of pink roses.

"Eh…" she stammered. "Th-thank you."

"Shell I put them in the case, Miss?" Pagan asked after closing the door.

"Yes, please."

'Oh, Heero. I hope it's you. They're beautiful.'

IIII

"Duo, she's staring at me again." Heero stated, not even bothering to look.

"Just ignore her."

"She's also been smiling and sighing."

"So she likes you. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like her."

"Ah."

"And she hasn't backed off even from my threat to kill her."

"Well, I can think of one way to discourage her." Duo said, a sly grin on his face.

"What's tha --- mmph!"

The braided youth had grabbed the back of Heero's head, then brought him forward to lock lips with him. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped as they witnessed the two. Several girls squealed in delight and blushed. However, Relena as shocked as she was, quickly recovered to fume.

'Oh no you don't, Duo. He's mine!'

TBC

Author's note: no, this is actually not going to be a Relena-bashing fic. She will get someone by the end. I'm just not saying who.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

"Duo, if you ever do that to me again, I will kill you."

"Oh, come on, it got her off your back, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't!" Heero glared at Duo, "She's gotten even worse!"

"Whaaaa?" Duo looked confused, "How?"

"Instead of looking at me from the back of the class, she has decided to move to the seat right next to me, and the rest of her flunkies are occupying the other seats around me so that she can make sure that she gets a seat near me."

Duo held up one of his hands to his chin, then smirked.

"No." Heero said, "I know what you did the last time you had that look, and it wound up making it worse. I reiterate. NO! I don't care what you're thinking, don't you dare do it!"

"Spoilsport." Duo pouted. "And what would you do if I did actually go through with it?"

His answer was simply a glare.

"Erm… Princess and cohorts twelve o'clock."

Due to the confines of the hallway, the two had to go single file past the troupe. Heero took point, but scurried past Relena as quickly as possible. Duo, however, decided to stay behind and talk.

"My Lady. You are looking a little pale. I apologize for the spectacle from earlier. However, I must admit that I think I can understand why you are attracted to him." He paused slightly, "Have I ever told you how well your outfit complements your eyes and hair?" He swiftly raised her hand before she could speak and planted a quick kiss on it.

"DUO, GET OVER HERE!" Heero yelled a few feet away.

"Coming!"

IIII

Earlier that day…

"And these just showed up, no idea who they're from?"

"Yes." Relena said, "But it would have to be someone who knows me well."

"Relena. Everyone knows your favorite color is pink."

"You're right."

"I'm sorry, but until you get something else, we won't be able to help you figure out who."

IIII

'No. Oh no.' Relena stared off at the boy whom she thought had been her rival. 'It can't be. Duo? But… but he kissed Heero in front of everyone! He couldn't possibly be the one. Unless there's some way I could prove that he only did that as a prank. Or that he likes girls.

'Gah, what am I thinking? But if he really does like girls, then he could be the person! But if he's gay and likes Heero, then he may take him away from me.' She sighed, raising her head. 'Damn you, Duo. Now you're just confusing me.'

Turning, she closed her locker. "No…" She flushed in anger, 'That was his whole plan, wasn't it?'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

'_blah_': thoughts

"My lady?" Pagan stepped away from the door, unaccustomed to her hostility, "Are you all right?"

"No, Pagan, I feel I've been played the fool."

"How so?"

"I feel as if the person who is sending me these gifts has been confusing me as to who has _not_ been doing so."

"I beg your pardon, my Lady, but you are not making any sense."

"I mean that more than one person is possibly behind my presents."

"You believe it to be one, but there is another that it may be?"

"Yes." She studied her shoes, her face slightly flushed with frustration.

"Then may I suggest that you try and put it behind you for now until we may figure it out?"

"But merely by trying to figure it out, we may be even more confused."

"I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that there was another package delivered while you were attending school?"

Relena sighed audibly, "Where is it?"

"In front of the bouquet, my Lady."

Walking over to the small table, she observed a small rectangular box. "Pagan, that's a necklace box."

"Yes, my Lady."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll open this in my room."

"Begging your pardon, my Lady, but I believe that I should also be present, just in case something does occur."

"Very well, then I guess it doesn't matter where I do so." She lifted one side free of the tape. Inside lay a pearl necklace, with a pendant of pearl and pink sapphire. "Eh…" Relena gaped at it.

"Shall I put this in the safe with your other jewelry?"

"Yes, please. I'll be in my room."

III

'_It would be so easy to say that either Duo or Heero planned to have that necklace delivered while we were all at school._' Relena rolled over onto her stomach to look out a window in her room. '_It would be so easy to say that Duo is the one that is pulling all the strings, what with how he's been behaving. My heart wishes that it was Heero instead. But why? Why do I wish it were he? Because his strength of will is as great as mine, and handsome to boot?_

'_But Duo…he could make me laugh; bring out the side of me that's never been able to truly have fun. And yeah… I kind of hope that it's him as well._' She sighed, rolling onto her back again. '_And what if I'm wrong about both of them?_'

TBC

A/N: **Constructive criticism** is more welcome than _comments_, and any flames shall be made into s'mores.


	4. Chapter 4

'blah' is thoughts.

Relena's friends flitted around her, ooh-ing and ah-ing at her new necklace. It took her a while to decide whether or not she ought to wear it to school, but she wanted to check Heero and Duo's reactions if directly confronted. And her first target was now twenty feet in front of her.

"Greetings, Mr. Maxwell." She bowed slightly, then swept what little hair had fallen back behind her.

"Oh, hey, 'Lena." He mumbled, then glanced back at the base of her neck and whistled. "Wow! Where'd you get that?"

"It was sent to me by someone."

"Someone. You don't know who sent it to you, where it came from, and yet you're willing to wear it? What if there was poison on it, like the dress from Medea?"

Relena's hand flew to the necklace, eyes wide with panic.

"Oh, don't worry." Duo grinned. "If it did, then you definitely would have had a reaction by now. See you in class."

Relena staggered. 'YOU…!' She paused, closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths to quickly calm herself. When she opened her eyes, Heero was standing in front of her.

"So he's getting to you as well?"

"Eh?" She shook her head. "I thought he was your friend. Why would he bother you?"

"I would think you would know that reason fairly well." He glanced at her. "Lovely necklace. It suits you well. But please, would you leave me alone after this?"

"But…" She reached out her hand as he left for class. 'But I want it to be you.'

III

'Nowhere. That's where I've gotten: nowhere. They both seem so indifferent to the fact that I'm getting things. But if neither of them are the person doing so, then who is it?' Relena poked at her food.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

"Hmm?" Relena glanced up to look into sparkling green eyes, framed by magnificent blonde hair. "No, please, sit down. You're new here, aren't you?"

TBC

A/N Yeah, I know... Heero would probably never directly ask her, but still... I had to put it in.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

'blah' represents thoughts.

"Actually, I have been here for a week or so, but have not had the chance to introduce myself yet." He smiled as he placed his tray on the table. "Quatre Winner."

"Relena Peacecraft." She smiled back. "How are you finding our school so far?"

"Well, I rather enjoy the atmosphere, and the students are very… enthusiastic about their studies and other activities. I find it refreshing."

"Hey!" Duo slid in between Relena and Quatre. "You making a move on her? 'Cause I'll have you know someone is interested in her. Before you ask, no I don't know who it is; I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Um… thank you… I think." Quatre blinked at Duo. "And you are?"

"Duo Maxwell! I might run or hide from something or someone, but I never lie."

"Quatre Winner."

"Pleased to meet you! Now be nice to the lady."

Quatre gazed at the youth as he leapt over a table to sit next to another person. "He is odd. Nice, but odd."

"You have no idea."

IIIII

Relena sat bolt upright in bed after attempting to fall asleep for the third time that night. 'He's right! Duo never lies about anything! So it can't be him! He would have said if it was, but if he doesn't know who it is, then it can't be him!

'Which means that Heero may just be the one!'

A joyous smile spread across her face at that thought. But was quickly replaced by a frown. 'But if he asked me to not bother him anymore, then I highly doubt that an admirer would tell someone to back off. And he always means what he says. But he could have said that to throw me off. Gah!'

She rolled over and put the pillow over her head. A moment later, she re-emerged, and laid her head down on the pillow. 'What about that new person? Quatre? Would it be possible for someone to fall in love that quickly? I mean, yeah he's cute, but… I don't know.'

IIIII

"My Lady!" Pagan called up.

"Yes, Pagan?"

"There is a message for you!"

A puzzled look on her face, Relena came down to the door. "Yes?"

The messenger cleared his throat and raised a piece of paper to read from it. "Clear is your heart, like a crystal vase. Rosy is your demeanor, as is your face. Pearl is your jewel of choice, or so it seems to me. But much nicer, I believe, if I could meet with thee.

"There is requested a response if you concede to meet."

"Yes I will. Did they include when or where?"

"Not until I return to them with your answer."

"Then I bid you haste and good hopes that you return quickly."

As Pagan closed the door, he turned and asked, "Are you sure about this, My Lady?"

"Yes Pagan, I am. Now I just wish the butterflies in my stomach would settle down."

To Be Concluded…

A/N: Almost there! Who will it be? I'm still deciding!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

'blah' represents thoughts

"Relena?" Duo asked walking alongside her in the hallway. "Are you feeling all right?"

Relena slowly looked over at Duo, obvious strain and anticipation in her face. "Not really.

"Duo… I think I can safely tell you. The person who's been sending me gifts has asked me to meet them, and I agreed. I think that you are safe to tell, as I know I can trust your judgment. I also know that what you said two days ago was true. If you don't know who it is that was sending me things, then it means that it's not you. You know yourself, hence you would have told me if it was you that was sending me these."

"I'm flattered that you can trust my judgment. May I request that I inspect the place you are to meet before you go? Assuming of course that they have informed you of the meeting place."

"I would be extremely grateful if you did."

"So? C'mon, 'Lena, tell me what else you got? Since you said you can trust me, I wanna know everything that's gone on!" He slapped her on the back as they continued towards class.

"If I do, then I want you to tell me what your intentions are towards Heero."

Duo grinned from ear to ear, paused to look her directly in the eye, then stated: "Absolutely nothing."

"DUO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rang down the hallway, followed closely by Duo feverishly running away from Relena.

IIIII

Getting the go ahead from a more mischievously grinning Duo, Relena arrived at the designated meeting area five minutes early than requested. It was a secluded part of a private park, whose access was only admitted to some of the most respected of society's individuals. In the far corner stood a white marble gazebo, entwined by ivy and encircled by four budding pink rose bushes. In the middle of the gazebo was a table adorned with a simple lit candelabrum. As she approached, faint music reached her ear, easily identified as a violin, and when she reached the steps into the middle, a familiar green-eyed youth stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

"I trust you found the area easily?"

"Yes, but…"

"Ah. I was not the one you expected to see. May I at least entertain your company for the rest of the evening?"

"Yes, thank you."

IIIII

"Quatre, I must thank you yet again for the evening. Yes, I will admit, I was hoping that it was going to be someone else here, but truth be told, I do not think I would have enjoyed myself as much; or had so much conversation." She laughed at the thought.

"I'm flattered." Quatre helped Relena out of her seat, and down the steps to look at the stars. "May I ask if you would like to do this again?"

"I would be honored."

END

A/N I will admit, I did have to go through the remaining characters to figure out who would be a good match. Personally, I think that Quatre and Relena are the most suited couple out of all possible ones, but it was still fun toying with them and possible other outcomes. And originally, I was just going to leave it at the two meeting, and just a minimum of description of the person, but I know I would have been yelled at if I did.


End file.
